Being Dangerous
by Survey-Corps-Officer
Summary: Vlad's getting ready to take Snow on a date when he gets a call. He's left heartbroken, scared, and...guilty? Please read and review. Yes, it is a boy x boy story.(Any surprise there?) and it's a Henry x Vlad.


I do not own The Chronicles of Vlad. Tod. The book and characters belong to Heather Brewer, I only own the original idea for the plot in this fanfic.

Vlad couldn't get over it. Here he had been so excited to take Snow out to dinner. He was even ready an hour and half early, before she called him just as he was leaving the house.

_**Flashback**_

_**Vlad was leaving the house that he shared with his Aunt Nelly when his phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, he saw it to be Snow. With a bit of confusion, he answered the phone. **_

"_**Hey, Snow. What's up?" Vlad asked, voice slicked in confusion. He heard Snow take in a deep breath and let it out.**_

"_**Vlad, you don't need to come and get me tonight. Or for any other night actually." Snow had sounded like she meant every word, which confused Vlad even more so. **_

"_**Snow, what are you talking about?"**_

"_**Vlad don't take this the wrong way, but I wasn't ever really into you. If anything I was trying to see what Meredith was like and I hate to say it, but I love her, where I only kind of liked you. You being a vampire, even just a half one, it's too dangerous to be around you. I want to live a halfway normal and safe life. I can do that if I'm with a human, and that idiot friend of yours...Henry, he's such an airhead. So that's one reason I wouldn't try for him, and what can I say, I think Meredith agree with me. She called and she ended it with Henry and is on her way over. So I just wanted to call you and let you know before you got over here. Laters Vlad." And with that the line went dead. Vlad stood with his hand on the doorknob and phone to his ear, unmoving, for a good twenty minutes. Nelly came down the stairs and looked at Vlad.**_

"_**Vlad? I thought you were going to get Snow and take her to dinner?" Nellys voice was laced with concern for the young vampire. Vlad couldn't bring himself to speak so he just shook his head and with less grace than normal, walked ever so slowly up the stairs and with his bangs covering his eyes. However, if anyone had saw his face, he was silently crying. And with that, he went into his room and shut the door. **_

_**End Flashback**_

There was knocking on Vlads door but he didn't feel like getting up so he just layed on his bed and stayed there. He heard the door open, and the footsteps he knew all too well rang through the room.

"Hey Vlad, let me guess, Snow called you? Ha, Meredith called me as well." Vlad didn't say anything as Henry continued to talk. However, he noticed that he felt a bit better with Henry being there. Henry sat at the edge of the bed near Vlad's stomach.

"What are you doing here? It's how late?" Vlad barely made it out as a whisper, But Henry caught every single word.

"Call it me being your Drudge, or call it me being your best friend. But I felt like you really needed someone. Also, it's around two in the morning. I sat downstairs and talked to Nelly for a while." Vlad laughed a bit at that. What Henry meant by a little bit, he meant a few couple hours. Vlad's laughter died out as soon as it came though and Henry took notice of this. So he pulled at Vlads arm and felt no restraint. So he flipped Vlad onto his back and saw how red Vlads face was. With him being so pale, every left behind emotion was written on his face, like when he was crying and how red his face was. Henry's eyes went wide and he instinctively pulled Vlad into his lap. He knew that after everything Vlad had gone through, it would take a lot for him to cry and this was obviously upsetting him to no end. Vlad was still crying, just silent ones, which are the worst possible kind with Vlad, and Henry knew this.

"Vlad, it's okay, let it out. Common, you'll make yourself sick." Vlad tried to stop crying all together because in his eyes it portrayed him as weak. This was something he didn't want to be, and thus he tried to stop crying.

"Vlad, it's okay. Common, let it out and whatever you need to do." Vlad couldn't take it anymore, with Henry saying it was okay and to just let it out, he did. A waterfall of tears came out and wailing for the most part. Henry pulled Vlad even tighter to his chest as Vlad buried his head in Henry's chest and clung to his shirt. Henry rested his chin on Vlad's head as he let loose. After a long time, no less than an hour, Vlads crying had stopped and the only thing you could hear was the breathing from him as he had fell asleep. Henry smiled a sad but adoring smile at Vlad as he slept. There was a soft knock at the door and Nelly came inside with Otis falling close behind. She sat on the bed next to Henry as Otis stayed standing next to Nelly.

"How is he?" Nelly whispered so she didn't wake the sleeping boy.

"He'll be okay I think. Would it be okay if I stayed with him tonight though?" Nelly smiled and nodded her head and kissed both boy's cheek and walked out after Otis nodded his head to Henry. After the two left, Henry picked up Vlad bridal style and while trying to balance Vlad, pulled back the covers on Vlads bed and layed him down. He pulled the covers over Vlad once more and went to the opposite side of the bed after clicking off the light near his bed. Henry then layed down next to Vlad and watched him as he slept. However, sometime around three, Vlad woke up and came face to face with Henry.

"Umm, uhh…..Hey." Was all Henry could think of saying. Vlad smiled a little bit.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Vlad asked with his voice laced with sleepiness.

"You kinda needed me, so I thought I'd stay the whole night with you." Henry explained as Vlad closed his eyes again and nodded his head in understanding.

"Oh okay. I understand." Vlad was so cute and adorable while he was sleeping, but he was even more cute when he was half asleep. Henry just couldn't help himself, he leaned down and planted his lips right on top of Vlads. Vlads eyes opened and after registering what was going on, he leaned in more to the kiss. Henry pulled back and looked at Vlad.

"I um, sorry about that Vlad, I just for some reason couldn't help it." Henry was kinda nervous about it. Because even though Vlad kissed back, he had just broken up with Snow and Henry with Meredith. He didn't want his feelings to not be returned out of love but instead because Vlad needed someone. He wanted Vlad to actually care about him more than a friend, more than a Drudge.

"Henry, you realize I do love you right? I would understand if you didn't love me either. Haha, I mean, I am a danger you know rig-" Henry cut off Vlad's ramblings by kissing him again. Vlad was happy. He could actually say he was happy.

"Vladimir, you know I love you right? I always have, even after you freaking bit me. haha" Vlad also laughed.

"I love you too Henry, and can you let me see your shoulder?" Henry was confused by this request, but he complied. As he leaned closer to Vlad, he pulled Henrys shirt calor towards his shoulder and raised his teeth towards Henry's shoulder and then bite down. Henry was not expecting this, and thus let out a yelp. Vlad then took his teeth away from the bite wound and then icked the blood from it and noticed the goosebumps playing tag on Henrys skin.

"Sorry about that Henry, but I want other vampires to know that you're my human. So no, you won't be turned into a vampire anytime soon." Vlad said the last part with a smile. Henry was still propped up on his elbow and he had pulled his shirt back to where it belongs.

"Ya, well, you're mine, I don't care who or what it is that says otherwise. I'll kick their butt. You're mine now." They had that conversation for a while before Vlad yawned and was half asleep.

"Alright time for us to hit the sack. Night Vlad, love you." Vlad could only yawn and nod his head. Henry pulled Vlad to his chest and held him with both arms and before he fell asleep he pulled back a bit so he could plant a kiss between Vlads shoulderblades. And soon, both boys were sound asleep.

So I hate how I used Vlads name a lot and Henrys name, but I didn't like how the story sounded with it being in Vlad's point of view so I went with this. Sorry if you didn't care for it, I might go back and work on it later, but for now I will leave it as is. I'm also thinking about doing another story to go with my other ones while everyone is in the relationship. Because I noticed that pretty much all of my stories have been about how everyone got together. So ya, tell me what you think. Later guys!


End file.
